1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rigid boat top for attachment to a boat frame.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Current boats, such as Bimini-class sailing vessels, have a soft top made from canvas or similar material that is secured to a frame. These tops, although providing protection from the elements, have several disadvantages. Once installed, a soft top may become unstable in adverse weather conditions. Furthermore, a canvas top has a relatively short life span, becoming cracked and brittle and may also leak, sometimes after just a few months of use. A soft top cannot support other accessories such as map storage compartments.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a water vessel top that can attach to the vessel's existing frame and that overcomes the above limitations. Such a top will be easy to install and remove and will not become unstable in adverse conditions. Ideally, the top will be relatively easy to transport and store. The top will have a relatively long useful life and will provide support for other accessories.